


Welcome Home

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow jobs but like, Boot Worship, Cock Worship, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, through clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Jason is stressed out and pissed off. Tim is always there to help.





	Welcome Home

"Hey babe." Jason smirked as he walked into their apartment. Tim was the best, honestly. Even if he did constantly leave a mess everywhere.

Tim rolled his eyes. "It's frozen pizza, not anything special. You're so weird." He muttered, leaning in for a kiss.

"You're the weird one. You won't even do laundry." Jason ruffled his boyfriend's hair. "Spoiled brat."

"Ass." Tim muttered, putting the pizza into the oven and setting a timer. "Sit down, I've got a surprise for you." He dragged Jason over to the big comfy chair and sat him down, kneeling in front of him.

Jason grinned. "Oh. Okay then." He leaned back and relaxed as Tim began nuzzling his thigh.

Idiot. Tim thought to himself, gently going further and further down until he was kissing at Jason's boot. He loved the soft leather and the scent of blood mixed with sweat as he gently kissed and licked at Jason's shoes.

"That's disgusting." Jason frowned down at him.

Tim shrugged and kept at it. Couldn't be worse than anything he'd put in his mouth after all. And Jason kept everything so clean. Once Jason realized he wasnt going to stop he groaned and leaned back to allow Tim to do as he liked.

Tim purred happily, licking his way up Jason's jeans to nuzzle at his thigh. 

"Now what?" Jason sighed, reaching down to thread his fingers through Tim's hair. "You need a fucking haircut baby bird. I think you're growing a mullet."

Tim glared up at him as he unbuttoned Jason's pants and began mouthing him through his boxers. It took him mere seconds to bring him to full hardness. Licking at the wet patch he'd created in Jason's underwear.

Jason moaned softly, grinding up against Tim's face, seeking any relief he could manage.

"Ah-ah." Tim chided. Pulling away and wagging his finger teasingly. "None of that now." He leaned back down and began kissing Jason's thighs again. Ignoring his cock altogether.

"Bitch." Jason muttered.

Tim shrugged and gave one last lick to Jason's length before the pizza timer went off. "Maybe." He went up to kiss him gently. "But we'll test that later. Pizza's ready."

**Author's Note:**

> oof. I have eight fics to do today :(


End file.
